


You are beautiful like this.

by MagicFishHook



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Tears, fanwork, male-presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: Artwork for the fic Coaxing Water from Stone by Kaleran.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	You are beautiful like this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coaxing Water from Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220463) by [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran). 



My favourite scene from this beautiful fanfic. Thanks for the food, Kaleran!


End file.
